Color
by Flamme Dansante
Summary: Jeune académicien, Demyx portait un amour pour les belles choses. Il aimait les tableaux de michel-ange et ceux de Da Vinci, mais son regard ne pouvait se décoller de cet homme à la crinière de fauve qui l'observait de temps à autre. Il voulait le peindre lui, ce mec aux larges épaules et au regard fier. Arracher sa cravate et son air imperturbable. Ouais, il le voulait pour lui.


**Auteur**: Flamme Dansante_  
_**Beta Lecture **: Volazurys_  
_**Monde** : UA_  
_**Disclamer** : Aucun personnages de Square Enix ne m'appartient._  
_**Personnages** : Akudem_  
_**Rating** : K_  
_**Commentaires**: Nouveau défi, nouveau paring è_é ! J'étais gavé de l'akuroku alors j'me suis dit qu'un p'tit Os serait le bienvenu. Bonne lecture !

* * *

-** Color **-

* * *

" **Toute forme d'art est une tentative pour rationaliser un conflit d'émotions dans l'esprit de l'artiste**. "

* * *

Il y avait de nombreuses raisons qui poussaient cet adolescent à franchir si souvent les portes de ce musée. La première était son amour pour les belles choses. Son hobby favori était de s'installer à même le sol et de rêvasser des heures durant devant _le_ tableau ou _la_ sculpture qui serait miraculeusement parvenu(e) à attirer son attention.

Demyx avait toujours eu un avis très arrêté sur ce qui concernait le monde de l'art. Il détestait le surréalisme ou le cubisme. En fait, il n'avait jamais apprécié les œuvres de Picasso. Cela le rendait étrange aux yeux des autres étudiants de son académie. _Les couleurs ne doivent pas être utilisées à mauvais escient_, disait-il toujours. _Ces œuvres, aussi belles soient-elles, ne sont que du gaspillage de temps et de place sur les murs de ces galeries_. L'adolescent n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et n'hésitait pas à développer la forme, le fond et les aboutissants de sa pensée. On l'aimait pour son franc-parler et pour la désinvolture qui l'habitait lorsqu'il ignorait royalement les remarques de ses enseignants. Il n'était pas connu pour être un élève régulier, préférant passer ses journées à croquer dans le centre-ville ou dans des bars interdits aux mineurs. Il aimait la sensation du crissement du papier sous la pointe de son critérium. Ses gestes étaient toujours vifs et saccadés quand il se sentait en phase avec son modèle. Dans ces moments, son excitation était à son paroxysme. Il griffonnait des pages, des blocs entiers, jusqu'à en être gavé.

Ce matin-là, il s'était présenté carnet et aquarelles sous le bras auprès du conservateur et lui avait demandé la permission de pouvoir peindre dans son musée. L'homme en costume-cravate avait longuement observé ce jeune punk aux formes androgynes et aux cheveux en bataille avant de lui donner son feu vert. Sa réponse avait quelque peu surpris l'adolescent. Il savait pour en avoir entendu parler qu'il fallait pourtant faire des pieds et des mains pour avoir un tel accord. _Cela avait été si simple,_ se disait-il, un sourire triomphant au coin des lèvres.

Le conservateur lui ressemblait vaguement avec ses cheveux en épis. Sa rousseur éclatante dénotait du strict et du sérieux qu'il semblait afficher en toutes circonstances. De plus, le môme avait bien remarqué que l'homme était un ancien loubard quand il avait lorgné de longues secondes ces deux tatouages situés en dessous de ses yeux. Il avait envie de le peindre lui, ce mec aux larges épaules et au regard fier. Arracher sa foutue cravate et son air imperturbable, froisser ses vêtements trop justement repassés, admirer son corps nu, le titiller avec le poil de son pinceau, fantasmer devant chacune de ses réactions. Ouais, il le voulait comme modèle et aussi flemmard fût-il, il ne lâchait jamais l'affaire quand cela concernait le plaisir. Demyx avait pour habitude de foncer tête baissée, mais le conservateur n'était pas comme lui; c'était un adulte mature et réfléchi. Il décida donc de laisser le temps au temps et de lui sauter dessus au moment où il s'y attendrait le moins. _Ouais, c'est une bonne idée_, songea-t-il quand il repartit vers la pièce dédiée à Seurat.

L'année touchait à sa fin, et même si Demyx se fichait royalement de ses résultats scolaires, cela n'était pas le cas de sa grande sœur. Larxene était devenue sa tutrice après que père et mère s'en furent allés pour Los Angeles. Dans sa grande bonté, elle lui avait laissé faire ses choix, l'encourageant même lorsqu'il avait soumis l'idée de devenir peintre ou illustrateur, mais les coups volaient lorsqu'il rentrait au petit matin, la tête dans le cul, beurré comme un petit Lu. Elle détestait perdre le contrôle, sentir le sable glisser entre ses doigts serrés. L'oppression et le pouvoir étaient sa doctrine. Elle était prête à tout pour rétablir l'ordre dans sa maison. Vraiment tout, même à aller jusqu'à séquestrer son jeune frère pour y arriver. L'ultimatum tomba quelques jours plus tard. Demyx devait réussir son année et être classé dans les cinq premiers s'il ne voulait pas être aussitôt foutu à la porte. Il n'avait pas peur de la rue et savait se débrouiller, mais il avait tout de même accepté. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il n'était pas un incapable, lui montrer ce qu'il valait et ainsi, espérer enfin lui clouer le bec !

Sans devenir plus assidu, l'adolescent passa toutes ses journées dans les salles du musée, pinceaux à la main, regard fixé sur ces centaines de toiles qui le narguaient d'un air suffisant. Il connaissait ses failles et s'en voulait de ne pouvoir les combler. Le stress était devenu sa muse; cette chose douce et malveillante qui le bouffait à le faire trembler, à lui provoquer des insomnies et à le rendre maniaco-dépressif.

Derrière son flegme et sa nonchalance, il restait une personne pointilleuse qui se donnait corps et âme pour ce qu'il aimait réellement. Il jalousait Michelangelo, ce pauvre ty… merde ! il l'adorait, non l'idolâtrait. À ses yeux, ce peintre n'était plus un homme, mais un dieu ! Ce qu'il avait créé était tout bonnement magnifique ! En contemplant ses œuvres, Dem' ne ressentait pas cette peur ni ce doute qui le taraudaient tant. Ses touches de peinture étaient si légères, si justement posées. Parler de simples corps enlacés n'était qu'un blasphème devant tant de beauté. Michelangelo, homme mature et expérimenté, avait enfanté. La propre défaite de Demyx le poussait à haïr ce genre de personnage, mais paradoxalement, ses sentiments inavouables grandissaient et lui faisaient tourner la tête.

- Bander pour un macchabée... Quelle ironie, murmura-t-il pour lui même.

- De quoi parles-tu, gamin ?

L'adolescent poussa un cri et se retourna précipitamment. Le souffle coupé et le visage cramoisi, il aperçut le conservateur l'observer d'un air moqueur. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était déjà si tard avant qu'il ne remarque la pénombre dans les pièces avoisinantes à la sienne. Seule la salle de l'Italien était restée éclairée. _A-t-il fait cela pour moi ?_ se demanda-t-il lorsque l'homme s'approcha de sa toile. Ses fins sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, donnant un air critique à son regard. Courbé en avant, il pressa son menton entre ses doigts et soupira avant de reporter ses yeux verts comme l'absinthe sur son cadet.

- Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda ce dernier d'un air détaché.

- C'est bon à chier. Un conseil petit, tu devrais le brûler, lui répondit-il de la même manière.

Les doigts de Dem' se crispèrent autour de son chiffon tandis que sa vision se retrouvait tout naturellement scotchée au sol. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle franchise. Il ne s'était même pas imaginé qu'une bouche si fine et si délicate pouvait cracher des mots aussi cruels.

- Un simple intendant ne peut rien comprendre ! protesta-t-il, aux bords des larmes.

Plus que cette odieuse réponse, Dem' se rendait compte que tous ses efforts ne lui avaient finalement servi à rien. La colère et la tristesse firent si mal quand ces dernières gonflèrent dans sa poitrine. Ses examens, sa sœur, ses parents qui n'étaient jamais à la maison… et ce type ! Ce dernier sursauta et recula d'un bond lorsque Demyx s'empara d'un cutter et le planta dans sa toile. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. S'arrêter de pleurer, de pousser des cris, de faire du mal à l'œuvre qu'il aurait dû présenter au grand jury dans moins d'une semaine. Les yeux écarquillés et le teint blême, le conservateur se précipita et le ceintura sauvagement.

- Arrête ça, petit ! lui ordonna-t-il.

Le gamin souffrait à en crever, à en hurler. Il n'arriverait pas à se dégager. Serré jusqu'à s'étouffer, il eut l'impression que l'homme tenta de le protéger lorsqu'il sentit le canif se dérober entre ses doigts.

- Je suis désolé si mes paroles t'ont blessé… murmura-t-il avec sincérité.

- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! jeta Demyx en se libérant enfin de son étreinte. Vos remarques ne font aucune différence sur mon travail !

- Et pourtant…, soupira l'adulte en posant un regard triste sur ce qu'il en restait.

Oui, et pourtant… sa peinture n'en avait plus que le nom. Meurtrie, tailladée par de larges déchirures. Tout cela lui semblait tellement irréel que Dem' se laissa à penser que cette version était bien plus intéressante que l'ancienne. Il se sentait presque heureux d'avoir réagi ainsi. La haine, la frustration et la tristesse n'avaient cessé de s'accumuler et s'en décharger lui avait fait un bien fou. Le conservateur le toucha une seconde fois. Il ne le repoussa pas. Il ne s'était pas attardé à faire une comparaison entre leur force ou leur quantité de phéromones. Il savait que cet homme d'âge mûr le battrait à plate couture. Les mains qui saisirent doucement les siennes étaient bien plus grandes et plus larges. Dem' pouvait sentir sa chaleur irriguer de ses paumes jusqu'à ses avant-bras. Il frissonna et baissa le menton.

- Tu es vraiment… sensible, gloussa le conservateur sans pouvoir se retenir.

- Je… je ne le suis pas !

L'adolescent tenta vainement de fuir son regard langoureux qui l'épiait à chacun de ses mouvements.

- Arrêtez de faire ça !

- Arrêter de faire quoi ? lui demanda le conservateur quand il enroula subitement ses doigts autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui.

- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi ! C'est tellement… humiliant !

- Oh… vraiment ?

Demyx acquiesça, blotti malgré lui contre ce corps qu'il avait tant convoité. Il réalisa avec difficulté que cette proximité n'avait rien d'étouffant même si l'eau de Cologne du conservateur avait quelque chose de fort et de repoussant, tout comme sa personnalité, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'inspirer à pleins poumons jusqu'à s'en faire tourner la tête. Il avait tant aimé, mais son affection ne s'était portée que sur des macchabées. Des hommes ou des femmes connus dans le monde entier pour la gloire de leur travail, pour la sueur de leur front, pour l'héritage qu'ils nous avaient laissé. Fantasmer sur Michelangelo ou Da Vinci n'avait rien de comparable avec ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant même. Rien ne pouvait égaler la présence et la chaleur de cet homme. Ce qu'il serrait dans ses bras était indéniablement vivant. Il soupira de plaisir et raffermit son étreinte autour de sa nuque.

- Et c'est moi qui suis censé me moquer de toi ? susurra le conservateur d'un ton suave.

- Qu… quoi ?!

- C'est pour m'attirer dans tes filets que tu as fait de la merde ?

- … Enfoiré !

Le visage aussi rouge que lors d'un accès de fièvre, Dem' repoussa le conservateur de toutes ses forces. Surpris, l'homme perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol.

- Pendant combien de temps comptez-vous encore m'humilier ? hurla-t-il quand il se mit à jeter tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

- Hé ! Calme-toi gamin ! Ça fait mal ! se plaignit le conservateur en essayant de se protéger.

- Je ne suis pas un gamin ! aboya Demyx à s'en faire mal. Je suis un artiste ! Un artiste de renom !

De son index, il pointa son œuvre et reprit.

- Vous traitez mon art de déchet, mais attendez de me voir dans cinq ou dix ans ! Je serai bientôt aussi célèbre que Michelangelo di Lodovico Buonarroti Simon !

Les yeux du conservateur s'écarquillèrent quand il l'entendit prononcer ce nom d'une traite. Faute de n'avoir plus rien à balancer, Demyx se calma et pencha sa tête vers le bas en serrant ses poings.

- Pardonne-moi, murmura l'homme, sa main tendue vers la sienne.

Dem' détestait ce grand con qui semblait tout savoir, mais se haïssait d'autant plus de n'avoir pu le satisfaire. Quelle honte, songea-t-il encore quand le conservateur l'attrapa brusquement par le poignet et l'attira dans ses bras.

- Hé… !

- Arrête de ronchonner, petit.

L'homme l'installa, ou du moins le bloqua entre ses jambes tout en le serrant contre lui. Demyx pouvait sentir son souffle brûlant caresser son cou et ses doigts effleurer simultanément ses lèvres et son torse. Une chaleur indécente s'éleva dans son bas-ventre.

- Ça vous amuse, n'est-ce pas… ? souffla-t-il en se sachant plus trop quelle attitude aborder.

Il sursauta quand le conservateur releva son menton et plongea ses yeux verts comme l'absinthe dans les siens. Ils étaient irréels et tellement magnifiques, légèrement voilés par de fins cils qui lui donnaient un air grave. Même sa chevelure tombante semblait sortir d'un conte d'autrefois. Demyx se permit de les toucher et réalisa qu'ils étaient lisses et soyeux. Les mèches du conservateur glissaient entre ses doigts tandis que l'adolescent passait et repassait sa main dans ses cheveux. Il tenta de lui demander si sa beauté n'était qu'une chimère, s'il n'allait pas disparaître et retourner dans l'un des nombreux tableaux qui garnissaient les murs de son musée, mais les mots s'envolèrent lorsque le conservateur approcha son visage et pressa subitement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Surpris, Demyx recula alors que ses joues passaient simultanément du rose au cramoisi.

- Pou… pourquoi ? balbutia-t-il, le regard fuyant.

- Et pourquoi pas ? lui susurra l'homme au creux de l'oreille. N'est-ce pas ce que tu désires depuis le départ ?

Dem' ne put qu'acquiescer car telle était la vérité. Il s'agrippa fermement au veston du conservateur, comme si ce dernier était devenu son unique bouée de sauvetage, mais n'était-ce pas plutôt cet étrange inconnu aux traits rieurs qu'il voulait accaparer ? Il comprit que le fantasme et la réalité étaient deux choses complètement différentes quand de nouvelles sensations s'invitèrent dans son corps. Il se mit à gémir lorsque l'homme mordilla brusquement le lobe de son l'oreille. Il se plaignit, le conjurant d'arrêter, mais ne pensa même pas à le repousser. Sa langue glissa sur son cou, excitant davantage l'adolescent.

- Je ne peux rien faire si tu restes collé à moi… signifia-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Le souffle court, Demyx se décala et posa ses avant-bras sur ses épaules avant de replonger ses yeux dans les siens.

- Avant…

Sa phrase se termina dans un cri lorsque le conservateur empoigna ses épis et enfonça ses crocs dans sa nuque.

- Nnn ! Ah…

Il sentit son sang battre si fort à l'endroit même où les lèvres de l'homme se pressaient. Il le léchait, croquait, suçait avec gourmandise. Chacun de ses contacts était comme des coups assénés sur l'emblème même de sa pudeur. La douleur s'amenuisa, laissant place à des envies indécentes, à une chaleur cuisante. Dem' tenta de reprendre le contrôle et chassa la poigne de ses mains qui venaient de se raffermir sur ses fesses.

- Avant, reprit-il avec plus d'assurance, faites-moi une lettre de recommandation.

Le conservateur resta de glace face à sa demande, mais son expression en disait long sur sa pensée.

- Vous avez insulté mon travail, mais vous semblez me désirer… alors faites-moi ce papier avant de continuer…

- Pourquoi en as-tu tant besoin, petit ?

- Pour le jury. Si un homme tel que vous n'a pu apprécier ma peinture, il est certain qu'elle ne plaira à personne d'autre !

Les sourcils de l'homme se haussèrent tandis que ses traits s'étiraient brusquement.

- Alors tu veux te prostituer pour réussir ton année ? C'est bien cela, hein ?

Ne pouvant le regarder en face, Dem' fixa sa cravate desserrée.

- Ouais… Ouais, vous avez tout compris.

L'homme se mit à rire mais il l'arrêta d'un baiser. Ses lèvres étaient fines et brûlantes, sa respiration filtrait à travers et frôlait les siennes. C'était la première fois qu'il touchait quelqu'un de cette manière. Son corps était aussi pur et chaste qu'un nouveau-né, mais il voulait s'offrir à cet étranger, gagner cette expérience qui lui avait fait tant défaut, et enfin espérer pouvoir réussir son année.

- Votre main… articula l'adolescent en la plaçant sur ses propres hanches.

Le conservateur gloussa et se laissa faire, s'amusant de temps à autre de son manque de savoir-faire.

- Tu penses que je vais t'aider… mais qui t'a dit que je ferais quoi que ce soit ?

L'expression empreinte de doute, Demyx tenta de lui sourire, mais sa mimique devint une grimace lorsqu'elle se forma sur son visage crispé comme de la pierre.

- Je viens ici tous les jours… commença-t-il d'un ton agité et cela depuis quatre mois… Vous m'avez vu, n'est-ce pas… ?

Le conservateur acquiesça en raffermissant son étreinte autour de sa taille.

- Je savais que vous m'épiiez, que vous observiez de loin, et j'étais fier de pouvoir vous montrer ce que je valais !

La frustration lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il détestait pleurer comme dire « je t'aime ». Les hommes n'avaient pas été enfantés pour être aussi faibles et lâches, alors pourquoi Demyx se sentait-il tellement ridicule dans ses bras ?

- Je sais, gamin. Tu as fait beaucoup d'efforts.

- Alors faites-moi ce foutu papier ! s'écria-t-il en balayant une fois pour toutes son ego.

- Non.

L'adulte posa ses deux mains sur le menton du môme. Il lui murmura quelques mots et recueillit de ses pouces ces larmes que ce dernier détestait tant.

- Tu ne deviendras jamais aussi bon que le très célèbre Michelangelo di Lodovico Buonarroti Simon en moins de quatre moins, gamin. Et si tu crois que te prostituer pourra te faire réussir ton année, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, et bien profond !

- Vous n'êtes… qu'un enfoiré… lâcha l'adolescent, à bout de force et d'arguments.

- Tu as besoin d'un professeur, poursuit le conservateur sans se préoccuper de ses divagations.

Dem' le savait bien, mais si l'académie n'était plus qu'occasionnelle, c'était bien pour ne plus avoir à entendre les réprimandes de ses enseignants. Ici, personne ne lui disait rien. Au contraire, les visiteurs s'extasiaient devant ses œuvres, mais cela n'avait aucune importance si ce mec ne pouvait les apprécier à leur juste valeur.

- Prends une année sabbatique.

- Quoi ?

Décontenancé, Demyx observa le conservateur comme un extraterrestre. Ce dernier semblait si sérieux quand il posa sa large paume sur son dos et l'attira contre lui.

- Tu as du potentiel, lui murmura-t-il simplement. Il faudra redoubler d'efforts et arrêter de piquer des crises ou le faire dans une pièce insonorisée, mais je crois qu'avec le temps… Avec beaucoup de temps, reprit-il avec un sourire moqueur, tu pourrais devenir le prochain Michelangelo.

Empourpré des orteils jusqu'aux oreilles, Demyx bredouilla un merci, mais son excitation s'envola aussi vite lorsqu'il se rappela des paroles de Larxene.

- Heum… mais ma sœur me mettra à la porte si je n'obtiens pas ma moyenne… bégaya-t-il, visiblement mal à l'aise.

L'homme sembla se demander si ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras était réellement un mec ou une lopette. Il poussa un soupir. Ce petit gars qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ou seize ans l'avait traqué durant quatre longs mois et demi, séchant au passage ses cours, et paraissait soudain en faire une montagne pour une simple année. Il le trouva mignon à croquer.

- Arrête de rêver, grogna-t-il en ébouriffant sa coiffure en pinceau. Viens habiter chez moi et réapprends la réelle signification des mots _Art_ et _passion_ !

Les yeux pétillants et la bouche en cul de poule, Dem' ne put en croire en ses oreilles. Il s'imagina déjà la vie de rêve qu'il passerait aux crochets de cet homme bourré de fric. Dans son appartement qu'il espérait gigantesque et luxueux, il se voyait dormir des heures durant dans son lit deux places, douillet et rembourré. Sa cave à vins serait bien sûr remplie à ras bord, et le roux le laisserait en goûter quelques-uns, cela allait de soi. Ils boiraient ensemble jusqu'à l'ivresse, et l'homme lui avouerait qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de continuer ces maudites études car après tout, il avait largement les moyens de l'entretenir. Quelques années plus tard, homme et homme se marieraient. Fin de l'histoire.

- Tout cela ne sera pas gratuit, j'espère que tu l'as bien compris ?

En moins de quelques mots, le rêve de toute une vie fut balayé comme un souffle de vent. Le cœur de Dem´ devint aussi sec que la pierre quand il se brisa en mille morceaux.

- Qu… quoi ?

L'homme lui arracha un énième baiser, plus violent, plus passionné. Dem' n'arrivait plus à respirer, étouffé dans son étreinte, ligoté dans ses bras. Le conservateur passa ses doigts sous son t-shirt et caressa le bas de son dos. L'adolescent ne put se retenir et gémit tandis que ces derniers plongèrent brusquement dans son jean. Pris de surprise, il supplia le conservateur qui en profita pour glisser sa langue entre les lèvres ouvertes. Demyx frissonna lorsque cette dernière occupa toute sa bouche et tressaillit quand il la sentit frôler son palais. Il s'étonnait d'apprécier autant la sueur du corps à corps. C'était surprenant, tellement qu'il ne put repousser le conservateur ou fermer les yeux. La tête lui tournait. Dem' en voulait davantage, mais n'osait quémander. Pas d'amour ni de romance à deux balles, juste des étreintes brutales et du sexe à l'arrachée. Il voulait être pris maintenant et tout de suite sous les regards peinturlurés de ces milliers d'hommes et de femmes qui l'observaient depuis les murs.

- Ça te convient, petit ?

Dem' fut si sûr de lui quand il acquiesça.

- Un fugueur de plus ou de moins… ironisa-t-il en le serrant à la taille.

- Pas un fugueur gamin, corrigea le conservateur en l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Un futur artiste de renom !

Dem' ne sut s'il était réellement sincère ou s'il voulait simplement coucher avec lui, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il se laissa porter au gré des envies et des fantasmes de cet homme sans en oublier son propre plaisir. Même si l'année à venir ne semblait pas être aussi paisible que dans ses songes, l'adolescent en était tout autant excité. Dans ses rêves les plus fous, il ne se serait jamais imaginé pouvoir vivre aux côtés d'un artiste si mystérieux, si sexy et qui plus est, capable d'assouvir tous ses besoins. Il se sentait enfin apaisé, le cœur libre, et ses cris devinrent sensuels lorsqu'il s'abandonna complètement dans ses bras.


End file.
